


Our rites of passage

by Rinusagitora



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, mentioned Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, this is completely self-indulgent, weird smut is one of the joys of hypersexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Momo is an impossibly lonely woman, with needs. Naturally she has to project those needs.





	Our rites of passage

Momo was broken for almost five decades. Those days, she had little interest in romance. There was nothing for her after Sousuke.

She reentered the social hemisphere, however, just two years after Sousuke’s incarceration. She spent some evenings with Rangiku and Nanao once in awhile, but Momo rarely went out-out with anyone into the world, where there were plays and music and restaurants.

Her work was her life. Her friends were her coworkers.

Her and Tetsuzaemon hadn’t spoken much in the past. When it was just Momo and him in the conference room, thirty minutes early to a meeting which they didn’t get the memo that it was postponed, they were both professional enough to carry on a conversation.

“It’s hard being without a captain,” Tetsuzaemon said. “I’m managing, but at the cost of long hours.”

“It’s going to be hard. Just remember that you have friends who are more than happy to help. For the time being, you’re going to have to delegate. You’re all going to have a lot of slack to pick up in Komamura’s absence.”

“How did you do it?”

“With help. Hitsugaya-taichou and I split the duties, and I delegated of course.”

"Sensible," Tetsuzaemon replied. "Thank you for your advice."

"Of course."

* * *

Momo was easily qualified as a lonely woman. She hadn't dated anyone other than Sousuke in decades, and that relationship was far from satisfactory in hindsight. Her outings were in the commissary cafeteria, across the table from her peers. Tetsuzaemon was a good friend, like Rangiku and Nanao, but it became more apparent how empty Momo's life was the more time she spent with him. It made her sad. Sadder too that she couldn't get a read on Tetsuzaemon with those damn sunglasses in the way when she knew just how apparent her moods were.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Of course. Just… contemplating."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

The only other person Momo disclosed anything to was Rangiku. She was reluctant to disclose anything to Tetsuzaemon, since everything Momo felt seemed catastrophic and gargantuan. He was one of the strongest men Momo knew, but the sordid details of her history weren't easily burdened by even the widest shoulders and thickest arms.

Still. She imposed, again and again. It must have exhausted many to not know what had her face constantly twisted.

"You'll think I'm awfully silly," she said, "but I miss Sousuke Aizen. I knew how to comport myself then. These days, I'm not even sure how to talk to friends without instinctually needing a wall of… I'm not sure. Secrecy, I suppose. It's difficult to describe." Momo frowned. "I apologize. I didn't mean to overshare."

Tetsuzaemon reached across the table and held her hand under his. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't say I understand your anxiety, but I value our friendship. I only asked because I wanted to help."

Momo gave him a smile. "Thank you," she replied. "That means a lot to me. If we're friends, though, may I call you Tetsuzaemon?"

"May I call you Momo?"

"Of course."

* * *

Momo swore up and down her own body conspired to kill her. If her lungs weren't so tight, her brain refused to slow down and let her sleep. She felt like she wasted away every night.

His godforsaken face strobed on the back of her eyelids. His cruel smile, the emptiness in his eyes. Sousuke was like a fucking monster, yet when Momo was desperate for someone's touch, anyone's touch, she couldn't help but relive her own rape again and again. Her own mind assaulted her with the pain and claustrophobia, and what was worse, it interrupted her everytime she masturbated.

Everytime, she fought to ignore potent and poignant memory, but it was difficult. It slipped into her mind, like Tetsuzaemon did that night. Momo felt as guilty as she did aroused.

His chiselled jaw and big grin somehow overlayed Sousuke's as she worked her clit with the head of her purple dildo. Somehow, his arms pushed away Sousuke's, and Momo needed her body pillow to cuddle in place of his body. It was far too soft and narrow to emulate Tetsuzaemon's physique, but it worked.

Heat accumulated between her body and her pillow as she slid her dildo between her moistened folds. Her legs quivered as she pictured it was his cock that rubbed her in preparation. He was so gentlemanly, Momo could picture his forehead against her own, could almost hear his compliments and consolation.

Momo pushed her toy inside her. She choked, fell onto her back, moaned for Tetsuzaemon. With one hand, she held the top of her body pillow against her neck, like Tetsuzaemon had his face buried away, and slowly fucked herself. The dildo was hard as rock. The longer the thrust, the better it scratched her bundle of nerves. 

"Fuck, Tetsuzaemon," Momo whimpered. She picked up the pace as fast as she could push it in. Her legs involuntarily tensed around her hand, so Momo folded her body pillow, straddled the bottom half as a base for her dildo, and hugged the top. Tetsuzaemon's phantom arms assisted her. Momo imagined her nipples scraped against his muscular chest, so receptive from years of neglect, she felt their heat mingle, his hands in her hair.

Momo slammed with finality onto her dildo. Her orgasm locked every part of her for a good half minute where she only shook. It passed much too soon, and much too soon her self-loathe returned. She was so sickened with her own deviancy, to masturbate to an unsuspecting friend, she burst into tears, huddled up against the wall, and wished for someone to strike her bloody.

* * *

"I'm pleased to announce we will be promoting Tetsuzaemon Iba to the captain position."

Momo smiled at Tetsuzaemon. She was proud of his promotion to nanabantai. She was also saddened, however, since they would see less of each other. She should've been relieved, since it would get him out of her head and her hazy states of arousal, but Momo was a selfish person. Change meant she had to cope with worsened loneliness. But Momo wanted to be a good friend. When the meeting was dismissed, she caught up to Tetsuzaemon to personally congratulate him.

"Hello. I'm glad you were selected for the position. No one is better suited," she said. "I would like you to come with me for tea to celebrate. I'm sure you will be drinking with friends, so I'll let you be sober for them."

"It would be my pleasure, Momo."

He offered Momo his elbow, and she courteously accepted. She tried to ignore the night she jacked off with him in mind as they walked. Thankfully, she was successful since Tetsuzaemon and her conversed easily.

"My mother was absolutely thrilled when I told her. Never seen her so proud."

"She ought to be," Momo said. "You always work so hard…. Don't forget about all us when you're busy in the big leagues."

"Momo… we're still friends. I'm sure we'll still have time to spend with each other. It's just a promotion."

She smiled. Momo hoped that was the case, because good things in her life seemed to slip away. She was the hive of terrible evils. She would understand if they drifted, but she would've been terribly sad.

They sat, they sipped tea, they joked and talked.

“Let’s finish up here. I bought this new sake I’d like to try with you. I know you don’t drink, but… I’d like to offer, nonetheless.”

Momo smiled. “Whatever happened to sobriety and celebrating with other friends?"

"A taste wouldn’t hurt. To celebrate.”

Tetsuzaemon and Momo paid for their tea and left. When they came upon his barracks, he unlocked the door, and he followed her after he gestured her inside.

“A humble place,” she remarked, since it was the first time Momo had ever been in his home before. There were pictures of his family on the walls, vases filled with flowers in the windows. “Surprisingly personal for a man.”

“My mother sends me decorations now and again. Come, sit,” Tetsuzaemon replied. Momo sat as asked of her. Tetsuzaemon returned a moment later with a pitcher of guava-flavored sake.

“To friendship,” he toasted.

“To your success,” she replied.

They both drank. He drank surprisingly little. They were silent. Momo hadn’t been out for so long before, like a naughty child out past curfew. She scolded herself. She was an adult who could stay out as long as she wanted with whoever she wanted.

It was definitely the booze, but Momo’s rebellious feelings made her want to kiss Tetsuzaemon, maybe drink naked with him. A jab to Sousuke’s tyranny. 

"I had a dream the other night. We slept together," Tetsuzaemon announced like magic, "I've felt bad about it for awhile now."

Momo was relieved. Flattered. It felt nice to be lusted after, to be naughty. “I’ve had fantasies too. You are exorbitantly handsome, and more so sweet. I don’t think I love you, Tetsuzaemon, but… we’re adults. We have needs. We’ve projected them onto each other since there’s no one else to.”

“Are we good enough friends to help each other meet our needs?” Tetsuzaemon asked.

Momo delicately put aside his dishware. Tetsuzaemon watched her unreadably. She sat on the table in front of him, with her legs spread, and she batted her bedroom eyes at him. “Let’s find out. Please undress me.” Tell her she was beautiful, she inwardly pleaded.

Tetsuzaemon gingerly pushed her yukata off her shoulders. It slid down to her waist. Her shame, her breasts and ugly, pink scar, were in full view for his judgement.

“I’ve wanted to see this for awhile now,” he said reverently. “You are as beautiful as I could imagine.”

His calloused finger stroked the underside of Momo’s breasts. How Momo missed the touch of another human being, so carnal, licentious. Sousuke never touched her like Tetsuzaemon did. As he played with her nipples, brown like caramel, Momo pulled his sunglasses off his angled face and set them aside. His eyes were thin and almost black. They smouldered with hunger for her. Hungered so much he took her breasts in his hands and suckled. She moaned helplessly, only able to clutch the back of his neck. He held her tightly, his tongue happily played with her bosom, and Momo felt adored more than ever before. She was drunk off the attention.

“Give me your cock,” Momo ordered, “I’ll take care of you.”

“Sweet Mother of God,” he cursed. He was only partially erect, but halfway so, from her breasts and filthy mouth alone. Tetsuzaemon stood, bent at the knees to accommodate the distance between her mouth and his cock. She stroked him with her fist. His hips bobbed back and forth with her. He grew to full mast with Momo’s administrations. Tetsuzaemon was inarguably behemoth. His cock touch his belly button when fully erect, and it was so thick Momo’s fingers couldn’t wrap around it.

Precum seeped from the head. Momo touched a finger to it, and it came away with a string. She touched his precum to her tongue. It wasn’t terrible, but how it made Tetsuzaemon grunt from the mere sight, she decided it was worth the unremarkable taste of cum to suck him off. Momo leaned forward and swallowed him whole. She gagged when it hit the back of her throat, but she was a quick study, and figured out how to breathe through her nose in time with her head bobs. 

“Fuck… you are amazing,” Tetsuzaemon groaned breathlessly. His fingers combed through her hair. He held it from the back of her head like a handle and fucked her mouth independently. She loved his forcefulness. It wasn’t like Sousuke’s, who relished her discomfort. Tetsuzaemon’s dominance was all need and adoration. He needed Momo for release.

She loved it so much she peeled her eyes open, pushed herself off, and grinned as precum dribbled down her chin. “I want to try something,” she said as she untied her obi. Tetsuzaemon wordlessly watched as Momo pushed her hakama off, spun on the table and laid on her back so her head pointed towards his crotch and he had full view of her as she masturbated.

“I need you to fuck my mouth.”

Tetsuzaemon wasted no time. He braced her head in his hands, shoved his cock into her mouth, and fucked her face. Her fingers fervently circled her clitoris. It drove him wild. Tetsuzaemon quickened, and seconds later, his cum pumped down her throat, thick and warm. She milked him with her free hand for every drop, and he shook like tremors overcame his legs.

Finally, he pulled out of her mouth, shiny from his cum and her saliva. Momo proudly scraped the vestiges of his cum back onto her tongue.

“Was I good?” Momo cooed.

“You were… you were outstanding.” Tetsuzaemon looked down at his still-hard member. “Holy shit, I want more….”

Momo grinned. “Are you gonna fuck me?” she asked. 

“I’m going to fuck you everywhere I can, until you’re so fucked up, you’re gonna need me to carry you to work.”

Momo squealed in delight as Tetsuzaemon pushed her back onto the table, pulled her legs over his shoulders, and pushed himself inside of her. She had no other words to describe it aside from it was like he scratched a deep itch. It relieved so much pressure Momo bit back a scream of ecstasy.

“That is… god, you are unlike any other man I’ve been with!” she cried in delight. “Go on, I’m okay.”

Tetsuzaemon thrusted into her. Momo held his biceps, feebly pleaded for him to fuck her harder, harder, harder until the table creaked beneath the force of which they fucked. It scratched the back of her clitoris, and her release built up like Tetsuzaemon filled a kitchen pitcher in a creak. It filled surprisingly quickly.

“Oh my god,” Momo choked, “harder, I’m going to-- I’m cumming!”

Tetsuzaemon unmercifully hammered into her. Every muscle in Momo’s body locked up, her lungs froze. Euphoria engulfed her in waves stronger by the second.

When it faded, Momo felt light. Sated. She kissed Tetsuzaemon.

“That was… wow. I don’t think I ever came like that… ever,” she admired as he pulled out. Momo looked over her breasts and her belly to see his cum ooze from her. It made her dizzy with delight.

“I’m not done,” he said. “Stand next to the wall.”

Momo salivated. She gleefully obeyed, even as his semen oozed down her leg. Tetsuzaemon heaved her leg over his shoulder and poised himself to enter her yet again. There was no ceremony once he picked up. He fucked her hard and fast. Momo covered her mouth to prevent her crying out. Yet again, his cock filled her so fully, he scraped that special, nervous spot.

“Your pussy is great,” he groaned. “Momo, everything about you is phenomenal.”

“Thank you, Tetsuzaemon!” Momo gasped. “Oh god, please, fuck me more. I need more!”

“Say it again”

“Oh god, I need you. Tell me what you've done."

"Fuck--- I had this incredible dream you took me home with you. You went to change a-and you came back wearing nothing but stockings and holding rope. You tied me to the floor and I ate your pussy. The next day, I had to jack off at my desk when I was trying to eat lunch because I just couldn't stop thinking about how good your pussy is."

Momo grinned. "Isn't my pussy great? How long have you wanted it?"

"I wanted to fuck you our first meeting since we rebuilt the conference room. You're so cute, I just couldn't stop imagining fucking you better than that scumbag."

"Did you jerk off?"

"I couldn't stop!"

Tetsuzaemon choked. His eyes fluttered shut as his cock pushed his cum inside of her. Momo pulled him deep into her, elated by the sheer amount that oozed down their legs. His loads were so voluminous. Momo wanted it all in her and on her.

He finally caught his breath. Momo kissed his neck. "I need it again," she told him. "I need you to fill me until I can't walk."

Tetsuzaemon happily obliged. He threw Momo face-first onto his couch, he pinned her head against the cushion with one hand, and then railed into her with his cock. 

"Fuck!" Momo screamed without regard for who was beyond the thin walls of his barracks. She quivered like her bones would rattle apart. "This is the best thing I've ever had!"

"Better than that arrogant sod?" Tetsuzaemon spat. 

"Legions. God, he pales in comparison to what you can do. Never fucked me half as good!"

Tetsuzaemon's cock slammed deep into her. It was relentless and positively heavenly. Momo knew she had been fucked as hard in the past, when she was Sousuke's whore, but Tetsuzaemon built up to it with his own godliness. Momo shrieked in ecstasy, without care who heard her, all that mattered was she was on top of the world.

Her orgasm ascended from her groin, into her chest, and filled her head. Momo had never felt lighter, or more pleasured. If it wasn't for Tetsuzaemon who held her in place, she was sure to have slumped to the floor.

Tetsuzaemon pulled his cock out. He was absolutely covered in their cum and somehow still hard. Momo helplessly sat on his couch with her legs tightly shut to keep what was sure to be several ounces of cum inside of her. She had no idea what her preoccupation with it was since she wasn't fertile or baby hungry to begin with, she just needed it in her.

"Holy shit…" Tetsuzaemon cursed. "God, it's been so long, I want to keep going," he told her.

"Me too," she replied. "Can you? I don't think I can stand. My legs feel like jam."

Tetsuzaemon grinned, what Momo would call the first ever display she had ever seen of arrogance. She couldn't help but smile with him. His virility was superb. "I'll be just a second," he said, before he fled into his room. Tetsuzaemon returned with a full-length mirror. Momo's mouth went dry. Happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the couch and sat her a couple feet away from the mirror. He held her on her knees, with his enormous hands clasped around her breasts, and he fucked her from behind.

Momo wordlessly watched in the mirror. She watched the bottom of his cock vanish and reappear in time with his thrusts. There was no more room for his cum and cock to share, so his cum gushed down her legs. The additional visual stimulation made her all the more receptive to his every movement. She was atop a pedestal, she thought, as Tetsuzaemon watched with rapt attention too. His handiwork on a gorgeous woman he drove absolutely crazy that afternoon. 

"Thank you," Momo mewled. "God, thank you. This is better than I could ever imagine."

"You're gonna come to me a couple afternoons during the week so I can fuck you during my lunch," he told Momo. She happily nodded with the picture of her braced on his desk as he triumphantly railed her. God, she would have moved in just to fuck him at that point.

Momo's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her climax forced out his name from her clenched teeth. She felt his cum billow inside of her, stroke every part of her. 

Tetsuzaemon pulled out, and it spilled onto her legs. He kissed her neck, he wordlessly carried her into his bathroom were he towelled her off, and then carried her into his room and laid with her on his mattress.

"You're gonna be late for your party," she mumbled feebly. Her body was thoroughly exhausted from their legendary romp, even talking was difficult.

"I'd rather rest with you. I think if I drink anymore, I'll just pass out."

She smiled and cuddled up next to Tetsuzaemon. "I'm very selfish to be, but I'm glad."

"Neither of us have been with anyone else like this…. I'm emotional too. I don't want to just up and leave." He swept her into his torso. She laid on his breast.

Momo didn't love Tetsuzaemon, but she could forget about those awful decades with Sousuke.


End file.
